pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM122: Spying for the Guy!
is the 30th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Jessie and the others have ended up lying to Team Rocket leader, Giovanni that they've caught Bewear. And as they're panicking about what to do, Matori from headquarters comes by to pick up Bewear. Episode Plot Bewear carries the berries to her den, and drops some to her Stufful. Inside, Team Rocket, wearing their food truck outfits, are ready to sell their donuts. Suddenly, their computer activates, and they realize they are getting a call from the headquarters. Upset, the trio takes the call. Matori looks at the trio, wondering why are they fooling around, which annoys Jessie. Regardless, Matori passes them the message from the boss: they are to immediately send their Bewear to the headquarters. Team Rocket panics, realizing when they set up the base, they lied that they caught Bewear as one of their first Alola Pokémon. Matori notices they are fooling around again, and her Alolan Meowth tells them off, which makes the trio's Meowth angry, causing him to outrage. As Jessie tries to make an excuse, Matori explains since they have not given Bewear away, Matori will come to pick it up, by force. As the call ends, the trio realizes that Matori is coming to Alola region, and believe Bewear won't turn herself in, either. At school, as the Pokémon are having fun, Kukui steps in the classroom. The class proudly shows their Z-Rings, which amazes Kukui. Sophocles admits he is doing a lot of research about Z-Moves, while Lillie is anxious to have Snowy use her Z-Move. Mallow admits she is still amazed by her Z-Ring, she has yet to start imagining how to use Z-Moves, but Lana believes she'll be able to perform that someday. Kukui believes it is a good time for the three of them to start practicing their Z-Moves in the courtyard. Ash believes they could join in the training, reminding the Alola League should start soon. Kukui notes he has a point, and permits Ash, Lana and Kiawe to train, too, as part of their battle strategy. Kukui reminds it is crucial to know when would they use a Z-Move in the heat of battle. In fact, he reminds they need to choose which Pokémon should use the Z-Move, and which Z-Crystal to use, too, showing there's a lot of factory to take in. Lana, Kiawe and Ash are inspired, and the group goes for some Z-training. At the den, Bewear shares some of the food with Stufful. Team Rocket readies their Poké Balls; Jessie reminds they've been with Bewear for a lot of time, and she could be okay with the idea of being caught. Jessie throws the Ball, which Bewear catches and shatters it into dust. Team Rocket become scared, but Bewear passes by them and goes into the forest. Jessie decides to quit, thinking Bewear would not be ready to go to the HQ, and neither would their Mimikyu and Mareanie. The latter glomps James, while Meowth believes Stufful is not ready, either. Much to their shock, they get visited by Matori and her Alolan Meowth, and the former demands to know where is Bewear. Matori looks around, and becomes startled to see James poisoned by his Mareanie. Suddenly, they hear a cry from the forest, which makes Matori and Alolan Meowth smile. They find Bewear throwing a tree in air, replanting in the same place where it fell. Matori is amazed by Bewear's physical strength, and demands Team Rocket to give control of her. Team Rocket hesitates, and try to find an excuse. They explain they can't give Bewear at the moment, stating they have bigger plans of catching stronger Pokémon, involving Bewear, to give them to the boss. Matori sees their point, but exclaims she will watch them capture these Pokémon, but if they fail, she'll take Bewear with her. Jessie takes on the challenge, and glares Matori, while Bewear looks at the group. They go to the Pokémon School, where Team Rocket explains there's a strong Pokémon on the grounds, whose evolution isn't even described in the Pokédex, accompanied by a strong Pikachu, too. The group watches as Mallow, Lillie and Sophocles train their Z-Move poses, which causes Team Rocket a great shock to see they all got Z-Rings. In fact, they realize attacking them would mean their own demise, as well as failing the mission, so Meowth screams everyone to retreat. The Alolan Meowth, in Meowth's words, states it is fine, but Team Rocket points out it doesn't even realize how bad it is to face so many trainers with Z-Rings. Matori calms them down, and has them observe: the three trainers didn't even pass any Z-Power to their Pokémon, and don't even have any Z-Crystals equipped, either. Kukui arrives, thinking that Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles are doing well with their poses. Lillie, Sophocles and Mallow are pleased, reminding they have to be fully in sync, and their poses have to be right for the Z-Moves to work. Matori is disappointed in the trio, since they have to be calm and make good judgements, as part of Team Rocket. Suddenly, Ash has Pikachu use Corkscrew Crash, attacking an obstacle where Team Rocket was hiding behind it, and get blasted off. Later on, the group goes into the forest to find a strong Pokémon. The Alolan Meowth doubts these fools know anything, which makes Meowth proudly announce that they'll prove it wrong. The group stops, and James throws Haban Berries. Matori notes he'll capture a Drampa, which James points out to be a strong Pokémon that emits gusts of wind, and have witnessed its power personally. Matori is interested, and sees the Forest Grampa eating the berries that James threw on the ground. Jessie sends Mimikyu to battle. However, it is not interested in fighting the Forest Grampa, since it is not Pikachu. James sends Mareanie, who grasps him and poisons him. To help him out, Jessie throws James the Z-Ring. James puts the Z-Ring on, and presses the Darkinum-Z; along with Jessie and Meowth, James passes the Z-Power to Mareanie. The latter uses Black Hole Eclipse, which amazes Matori and her Meowth. Just as Mareanie goes to execute the attack, the Stufful appears. Team Rocket stop, and get taken away by Bewear, along with Matori and her Meowth. Later, at the den, Matori and her Meowth are offered berries and honey by Bewear. The two are silent, uncertain what to do, until Bewear feeds Matori and Meowth with the honey. Matori and Meowth are pleased with the honey, but do not know the reason behind Bewear's behavior. Team Rocket trio states Bewear is just being hospitable to her guests, as she feeds the two some berries. At evening, Bewear is floating on water, and looks at the moon. At the den, however, as Team Rocket sleeps, Matori and Meowth glare the Stufful, knowing it'll be really powerful when it evolves into a Bewear. As Matori wraps Stufful in a blanket, Meowth wakes up. He begins to scream, seeing that Matori has taken Stufful away. The rest wakes up, and see they have to get Stufful back. Jessie is uncertain, thinking Matori will report this as an act of reason to the boss. Jessie runs to Matori, as they want to say goodbye to her. Matori is warmed up by this act of kindness, but states she got a call from the HQ that she had to return immediately, and didn't want to wake them up. As Jessie stalls Matori, James and Meowth swap Matori's blanket with their own. Jessie bids Matori farewell, who dashes away with Meowth into the depths of the forest, to their airplane. Inside, Matori and Meowth unveil the blanket, and become surprised. Jessie and James, along with Stufful, think "he" will do something; inside the blanket is Meowth, posing as Bewear. Meowth plays dumb, but Matori is aware who he really is, and his Meowth gets into a fight with the Alolan Meowth. Bewear senses trouble, and jumps onto the airplane. Breaking the glass, Bewear snatches Meowth and disembarks from the airplane, which starts to crash. The next day, Bewear has collected berries, and gives some to Stufful. Team Rocket is pleased that they have no trouble anymore, but Meowth wonders what happened to Matori and the rest. Team Rocket is uncertain, and as they continue resting, they get contacted by Matori, who is badly hurt, by a communication device. She demands a report, but much to her shock, she sees Bewear, who crushes the device. Some time later, James has finished the Bewearbot. Meowth believes the HQ will be pleased once they send the machine. However, Jessie wonders how will they even get the machine out of the den, since the only exit is by a small ladder. Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Bewear (JP), Heracross (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Jessie asks who comes to Alola in today's episode. The correct answer is the red answer, Matori. The other answers are some Giovanni (blue), Brock (green), and Misty (yellow). Mistakes *When Team Rocket zoom in on Lillie's Z-Ring, her Z-Crystal slot is missing. *After Team Rocket fail to capture Grandpa Forest, there are two Stufful, one is on the ground close to Bewear, and another is on the latter’s head. Gallery SM122 2.png SM122 3.png SM122 4.png SM122 5.png SM122 6.png SM122 7.png SM122 8.png SM122 9.png SM122 10.png SM122 11.png SM122 12.png SM122 13.png SM122 14.png SM122 15.png SM122 16.png SM122 17.png SM122 18.png SM122 19.png SM122 20.png SM122 21.png SM122 22.png SM122 23.png SM122 24.png SM122 25.png SM122 26.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors